<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Bring the Flames by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549205">I'll Bring the Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, iCarly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural Elements, iCarly doesn't exist, we're here for Spencer and Spencer only</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Spencer both dropped out of college, just for very different reasons. They never really talked much, but after deciding to take some time off hunting, Sam runs into Spencer in Seattle. They finally have a chance to talk, and maybe they have more in common than they thought before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set during Season 2 of Supernatural, specifically during episode ten after Sam finds out what his dad told Dean before he died.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean can be a real pain in the ass, but this? This is fucking ridiculous. And his dad- what his dad told Dean? About Sam needing to be "saved"? All bullshit. Fucking bullshit.</p><p>For the past year or so they've been traveling over the country trying to <em>help</em> people, and where the hell has that gotten them? Literally landed their dad in hell. But he probably would've ended up there anyway. He was a shit dad.</p><p>But Dean's his loyal son, and as much as Sam trusts Dean... if John gives Dean an order, Dean will follow it.</p><p>There's no use trying to talk this out. And fuck trying to get Dean to see reason. He's not <em>evil</em>. Just because the yellow eyed demon has some sort of plan involving him, that means he's gonna become the bad guy? Some kind of monster? No. It's just his dad being fucking paranoid. Same as always. He can't see reason when it comes to that demon.</p><p>And neither can Dean. So why the fuck should Sam hang around?</p><p>Dean hates flying, but Sam's never minded it. He'll have to leave behind most of his equipment. That's not a big deal. He'll find somewhere to hole up for a while, maybe get out of this life. At the least take a few days to get away from it and deal with the fact his father asked Dean to kill him. All he needs to do is go somewhere far enough it'll take Dean a few days to get to him. Maybe a city for once, somewhere far away from small towns that know everyone's business or woods with wendigos and werewolves.</p><p>Just a nice, normal city.</p><p> </p><p>"CARLY! GRAB THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Spencer throws the burning turkey from the oven onto the floor, whacking it with a towel.</p><p>"COMING!" Carly yells back. She runs from behind him, spraying the burnt dinner they were supposed to have. "Got it!"</p><p>Spencer sighs and leans against the counter. "Sorry about that Carly."</p><p>She laughs and puts the extinguisher down. "Kinda used to it by now. Order in?"</p><p>He stares down at the foamy mess and the burnt towel and charred turkey. "Nah, I'll give you some money, and you can go out with Freddy and Sam. I gotta clean this sh-stuff up." Nice. Good save.</p><p>"Okay! Want me to grab you anything?" Carly asks.</p><p>"I'll probably just get some take-out after I clean this up," Spencer says. He grabs some paper towel and a trash bag because he might as well start cleaning this up.</p><p>"Are you sure? Cause you can join us!" Carly smiles at him, and he can't help but smile back. But she needs time with just her friends, no matter what she says.</p><p>"Next time, for sure! I wanna work on this sculpture anyway. I have this awesome idea! You're gonna lose your freaking mind!" He opens the garbage bag and carefully shoves the ruined turkey and towel inside before trying to mop up the goop from the extinguisher. It never gets any easier, no matter how many times he's had to clean it up. Maybe he should just stop cooking? Or stop trying to cook full turkeys. "There's some money in my sock drawer that you can get."</p><p>"Ew, why?"</p><p>Spencer smirks as he chucks some of the foamy paper towels into the trash bag. "No one would check the sock drawer."</p><p>"Whatever you say!" Carly sings as she hurries to his room.</p><p>He looks up from the floor and yells after her, "It's in the red socks! From Socko!"</p><p>"Okay!" By the time she's back in the living room, he's cleaned up most of the foam. "Bye!"</p><p>"Be safe!"</p><p>"Will do!"</p><p>He sighs and stares at the kitchen around him. He really <em>should</em> clean up before getting food... but he's almost done. No, he's not gonna put it off. He'll finish cleaning and then treat himself to some noodles from that Thai place. Besides, he needs more chopsticks for his sculpture. They haven't gotten mad at him for asking for extras yet. Can probably get away with it a few more times.</p><p>After a few more minutes, he's got the kitchen looking relatively clean. Good enough to get food at least. So he checks to make sure he has his wallet and heads out to the Noodle Bowl for a bowl of noodles.</p><p>Lewbert's mopping in the front lobby, muttering to himself about the rain and the mess it makes. Which is kinda crazy cause it's Seattle. It's always raining. Like, just a little at least. But it's Lewbert and he'll find any reason to be grumpy.</p><p>Spencer puts his hood up, to keep the rain from his eyes as he walks. It's not too bad out, a little more than a slight drizzle. It's a good day to create, to make something new. After some noodles of course.</p><p>He opens the door and walks into the crowd of people waiting to order or pick-up. Dammit! Should've ordered ahead of time. Maybe he can just order on his phone and walk around till-</p><p>"Sam?" Spencer asks. He walks towards the man who's somehow tall enough to be seen above the crowd but still trying desperately to not be seen. "Sam!" Sam raises an eyebrow at Spencer, shifting from foot to foot. Probably uncomfortable. They haven't talked in years, or really talked that much ever, but the poor guy looks like he could use a friend or at least someone to talk to. "It's me- Spencer! From law school?"</p><p>"Oh!" Sam's eyes brighten a bit. "Spencer! We had that class together with... what's his name?"</p><p>Spencer laughs. "That old racist white guy?"</p><p>"I think that was half of the professors there," Sam says with a chuckle. He pulls his hand from his pocket and holds it out to shake Spencer's hand.</p><p>Spencer isn't really one to shake hands. Too professional and all that. Feels weird to do with someone his own age who he already knows. But hey, why not? He reaches out and shakes Sam's head. "Yea, half the reason I dropped out," Spencer says.</p><p>"Oh, you dropped out?" Sam raises his eyebrows. "You seemed pretty smart. Putting the professor in his place sometimes." Sam remembers one class in the beginning of the year when Spencer almost got into a fight with the professor about his opinions on rape allegations. He cited some pretty good statistics and laws and cases. Class ended early that day. The law could use more people like Spencer.</p><p>"Yea, just wasn't for me, ya know?" Spencer says shrugging. Makes sense. Law can be... tough. "I work as a sculptor now. Doesn't pay as well, but I get to do something that's actually fun. What about you? Big law man now?" Spencer jabs at Sam's arm, like they've been best friends for years. It's a bit... strange. But Spencer was always strange. Always one to stand out. Came to class wearing light up socks and everything.</p><p>Sam chuckles softly, trying to keep his face neutral. "Ah, ended up dropping out to help out with the family business." Spencer stares at Sam. It's like the guy was trying to swallow a lemon the way he grimaced.</p><p>"So you live out here now?" Maybe they could keep in touch, hang out more. It'd be nice to have a new friend to hang with. Even if he is kinda a rectangle.</p><p>"Just... here for a break," Sam says. He clears his throat. Break doesn't even begin to cover what he needs. "Um, our... dad... died a while back. Had to figure out all the affairs and stuff. Now that it's calmed down a bit... wanted some time to get away, you know?"</p><p>Oh this poor kid... he looks like he's gonna cry. "Dude, I'm so sorry. I can't even- our dad's in the military, so I'm watching over my sister till he gets back. And I'm always a bit afraid that... next time he won't come back... but for that to actually happen? How are you doing?"</p><p>How are you doing? So many people have asked Sam that, in so many different ways, since his dad died. Hell, before that even. But he's never wanted to give an honest answer. Never felt like he could. "Honestly..." He takes a deep breath. "Not good. My dad... wasn't a great guy." It's his first time saying it out loud, admitting it to a guy who's practically a stranger. Maybe that's why this is easier. He can get this off his chest, disappear, and never deal with this conversation again.</p><p>Spencer frowns. "Hey, it's pretty crowded here. How set on noodles were you?"</p><p>It's a weird question, but Spencer's a weird guy. "I mean... not fully set?"</p><p>Sam flinches when Spencer slaps him on the back. "Awesome! There's a pretty okay pizza place that shouldn't be as busy. We can get a pie or two to share and bring it back to my place!"</p><p>"Back to..." Sam trails off, staring at Spencer. This can't be for real, right? This can't be just some giant coincidence? He reaches for his pocket, where he usually keeps his flask of holy water... but he didn't have a chance to get more holy water since landing. "Cristo," he whispers.</p><p>"Uh... what?" Spencer laughs, raising his eyebrows a bit. "Did you forget your wallet? Is that a fancy curse word!"</p><p>Sam laughs, too, just as awkward as Spencer's laugh. "No, I realized I forgot to tell my credit card company I was traveling... I think I have enough cash though." Cash is better to deal with anyway. Less traceable. Not that Dean will think to look for him in Seattle of all places.</p><p>"No worries dude! It's on me!" Spencer grabs Sam's shoulder and squeezes it. "Onward!" Sam's all but dragged outside by a man who is much scrawnier, if only a bit shorter, than him. "So first time in Seattle?"</p><p>For whatever reason, Spencer has not let go of his hold on Sam. He tries to slow down, pull his arm away as subtly as he can, but Spencer's oblivious. "Uh, yea. I've traveled a lot, but mostly in the midwest and south. Haven't really been to either coast."</p><p>"Hah, lame! The coasts are the most fun part!" Spencer throws his head back and laughs, still tugging Sam along behind him. At this point, it's not worth fighting him. He's obviously not possessed by a demon. Maybe he's just actually like this? A bit crazy. It's not a bad thing. "Are you staying near-by? Cause my apartment's just a few blocks away if you ever wanna visit again."</p><p>"You just met me?" Sam stutters out.</p><p>Maybe this guys just on drugs. He finally lets go of Sam to open the door to a sketchy looking pizza place. "Spencer!" a man behind the counter yells. He's wearing a puffy chef hat and has the most ridiculous mustache Sam's ever seen.</p><p>"Paul!" Spencer greets as he saunters up to the counter and leans against it. "Two of your best pizzas! One with all the fixings." All the fixings? Apparently this isn't unusual because Paul gets to work on assembling a pizza covered in tons of different meats and veggies. Spencer glances back. "You don't have any allergies or anything, right?"</p><p>"Uh, no," Sam says.</p><p>"Good!" Spencer slaps the counter, placing down some cash. He gestures for Sam to come up to the counter. "Paul, this is my friend Sam! From law school!"</p><p>Paul glances up from the dough with a smile. "Ah! Nice to meet you Sammy!"</p><p>Sam flinches and says softly, "Just... Sam."</p><p>"Alright Sam! Visiting Spencer? You're in for a crazy time! Got the fire department on speed dial?" Paul asks shoving the pizzas in the oven with a hearty laugh.</p><p>"The... fire department?" This isn't normal, right? Like it has been a while since he's hung out with people besides hunters, but this can't be normal.</p><p>Spencer waves his hand. "I used to work for Paul here when I was younger. Let's just say I'm not the best with ovens."</p><p>"Hah! You might be the worst cook I ever had! Hell of a salesman though. Did great business with you working," Paul says. He leans against the counter and ruffles Spencer's hair, which is amazing considering how much shorter he is. "Sure you don't wanna work as on advertisement? You'd make a hell of a living."</p><p>"Yea, working for corporate jerks? No thanks," Spencer says laughing. Paul frowns but doesn't say anything else. "If you ever want a sculpture or anything though, I'd be happy to do one for a discount."</p><p>"No, you deserve the full payment." Paul waves his hand, turning as he pulls the pizza from the oven. "Come back soon? And bring Carly and her friends. Could use some new hires."</p><p>Spencer grabs the boxes in his arms, chuckles, and says, "When she's old enough to work, trust me, I'll be making her apply here. Just a few more years."</p><p>"Ah, a shame! You're a good family of workers," Paul says. He grabs a bag from under the counter and plops it on top of the pizza boxes. "Know we're not a bakery, but some cookies. On the house!"</p><p>"Aw, thanks Paul! See you around bud!" Spencer attempts to wave, but with the boxes in his hands, it doesn't really work.</p><p>"Good seeing you Spence! Nice meeting you Sam!"</p><p>He raises his hand awkwardly. "Uh, you too!" And follows Spencer out the store.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer doesn't stop talking the whole walk home. It's not a bad thing though. He talks about the best restaurants, best local shops, what businesses need support. He asks Sam questions too, about what food he likes and what he does for fun. And it's been so long since Sam's done something for fun.</p><p>"I like... jogging. And chess, sometimes. I read a lot?" Sam says.</p><p>Spencer waves at someone they pass. "Cool! I need to exercise more. Always found it boring. I'd be willing to try chess though. My dad and granddad used to play a lot, but it was just such a long game, ya know?"</p><p>"Yea," Sam chuckles. "It does take a while."</p><p>"Now pictionary! That's a good game!" Spencer stumbles as he stops in front of a building, almost dropping the boxes, but steadies himself at the last minute. "Now, our landlord is kind of a di- different guy. He's not really friendly, so if we see him, just don't look back, got it?"</p><p>"Okay?" It really doesn't make a lot of sense, but if anything, Sam gets that some people aren't worth dealing with. But no one's in the lobby, and they take an elevator that for some reason stops in Spencer's apartment? Which doesn't seem safe, even if he has to use a code to get it to work.</p><p>Inside... it's so bright. So... alive. He can't help but stare at the sculptures along the walls, including a robot made of soda bottles. All the furniture looks lived in, but not old or gross.</p><p>"Hey..." Spencer drops the pizza boxes on the counter and sits in a chair, staring at Sam. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Oh, uh, yea," Sam says clearing his throat. "Just... wow."</p><p>Spencer laughs and opens one of the boxes, the pizza with all the toppings. "Yea, I can give you the full tour after we eat! Plate? Water?"</p><p>Sam walks over and stands on the other side of the counter. "Uh... I'm fine for now, thanks." Spencer grabs a slice with his hands and starts devouring. Sam opens the other box and eats a slice of the plain pizza slowly. It's better than most of the meals he's had with Dean.</p><p>"So," Spencer asks, swallowing the food in his mouth. It's a similar habit to Dean, but somehow it's less obnoxious. Just like he's too excited to talk to wait. "Where are you staying?"</p><p>"Haven't found somewhere-"</p><p>"You <em>haven't found somewhere?</em>" Spencer shouts slamming his fist down. "When did you get here?"</p><p>"Just this evening... I wanted to get some food and I figured I'd stay at a motel," Sam explains.</p><p>Spencer stares at Sam. "Where's... where's all your stuff?"</p><p>He shrugs. "I rented a car at the airport. Left my suitcase in there while I went to get food."</p><p>"Oh shi-" Spencer slaps his face. "Did I kidnap you?! Dude, I am so sorry! How far away is it? I don't have a car but-"</p><p>"No, it's okay!" Sam says. He reaches across the counter but stops before touching Spencer's arm. "This is actually... I haven't seen any friends for a while. It's kind of nice for things to be... normal?"</p><p>Spencer laughs again, loud and crazy. "Normal! Wow, being kidnapped by an old friend is normal for you?"</p><p>Sam chuckles as he shakes his head. "Not at all. But it feels like something that would happen..." <em>If my life wasn't so fucked up.</em> "...if things were a bit different. It's just... nice to have a conversation with someone that isn't all business." <em>Business.</em> Yea, right.</p><p>"Well, that's what vacations are for!" Spencer starts shoving more pizza into his mouth, forcing himself to swallow half of it before talking again. "What do you think about staying here?"</p><p>"Here?" Sam repeats, his voice hollow. "You... barely know me."</p><p>Spencer waves his hand around, some toppings falling off the pizza as he does so. "I don't need to man." For the first time, Spencer stops smiling, but he's not... unhappy. "You just... look like you need a friend. And I have good feeling about you." Spencer wags his finger at Sam, and Sam can't help but laugh. Loudly. A real laugh. Spencer scoops his pizza and toppings back up, tilting his head back to drop them into his mouth. It's absolutely ridiculous. Kind of disgusting. But also hilarious.</p><p>"As long as you're sure, man," Sam agrees. "I... really appreciate it."</p><p>"It'll be good to have some company besides teenagers," Spencer says, "as great company as they can be."</p><p>Oh shit. <em>Oh shit.</em> Spencer lives with his sister. <em>His younger sister</em>. As far away as he feels from hunting right now, the yellowed eye man can't be far behind. And it's one thing to stay with a friend. It's another to risk having his sister be hurt or used against them. Because he can protect Spencer, make sure they stay safe while they hang out... but a young girl? Someone who cannot even imagine the dangers out there? The dangers <em>besides</em> actual demons? "Uh, actually, maybe I should stay somewhere else. If you already have people hanging out here and-"</p><p>"Nonsense!" Spencer says shaking his head. "We have extra space upstairs that I use for sculpting. We can hang out up there, and they can stay down here! I can even put a bed up for you there. There's a spare bathroom and everything!" Sam forces a smile and nods. "I actually wanna work on some stuff. Do you, uh, wanna grab your stuff and come back?"</p><p>Sam stares at Spencer. If he leaves now, he doesn't have to come back. He can leave, making sure Spencer and his sister stay safe. There's a reason he hasn't hung out with anyone who isn't a hunter. There's a reason this life is so hard.</p><p>...but it's just a few days. If the demon has plans for him, if he's not on a hunt, how dangerous can it really be? "Yea," Sam agrees smiling. "Yea, I'll grab the car and be right back."</p><p>"Awesome sauce!" Spencer exclaims. "I can call you a cab if you want?"</p><p>"Nah, it's not too far," Sam says. "I'll be back in ten, okay?"</p><p>"Okay! Here!" Spencer grabs a marker from the counter and scrawls onto a piece of paper. "My number! Call when you get here, and I'll let you up, okay?"</p><p>Sam stares at the number. He's been using burner phones for so long... hasn't gotten a number from anyone except other hunters. Hasn't given his number to anyone except the people they've helped. He smiles at Spencer and pockets the piece of paper. "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>Sam's a bit of a weird guy. Not a bad guy, just... quiet. Anxious. Like a big ol' puppy dog who needs some love. And Carly won't mind. And if she doesn't, they can find Sam somewhere else to stay close by. Get him to break out of his shell a bit. And speak of the devil...</p><p>"Sammy!" Spencer exclaims as Sam enters his art studio from the stairs. "Ya didn't call bud!"</p><p>Sam gives him a smile, just a little small one that doesn't reach his eyes. "I ran into, uh, your sister. Carly? She said you sent her a picture of me labeled, 'MY NEW FRIEND WILL BE STAYING WITH US'?"</p><p>He lets out a laughs, putting down the chopsticks he's holding in his hands. "Yea, I figured I should give her a warning. Got your stuff?"</p><p>Sam holds up his duffle bag, staring around the studio. There's sculptures everywhere, small ones, big ones, a giant one that's against the wall. Most are finished, and almost all look like they're made from what looks like recycled or reused stuff. Except for the one Spencer's working on right now with the chopsticks. It's like 3-D stick figures... he thinks. It's definitely not close to done, but it looks really cool.</p><p>It's a surprisingly big space too, and even though there's sculptures and art supplies and even... a car? That's a car, right? There's still a lot of space though for Sam to put down his stuff.</p><p>"I grabbed an air bag for you!" Spencer says gesturing towards a gray bag against the wall. "You can put it wherever! Most of these sculptures are done anyway. Waiting for somewhere to show them!"</p><p>"Where do you get the materials?" Sam asks dropping his duffel bag near the air bag. The elevator comes up to this floor, along with a giant window and the door he came in. Too many entrances... he'll have to find a way to salt everything later.</p><p>Spencer picks the chopsticks back up, breaking one in half and gluing it into place. "Usually I go to the junkyard. We have a storage locker too, so I put most of our bottles and containers there, so I have it for future products. Drives Mrs. Benson nuts!"</p><p>"Mrs. Benson?"</p><p>"Freddie's mom! One of Carly's friends. They live across the hall from us." As he talks, Spencer examines the sculpture, breaking off one of the chopsticks. "She's pretty wacky. Total control freak. Feel bad for Freddie. He doesn't get a lot of support from her."</p><p>Sam sighs. "Yea... I get that." Spencer glances up, but doesn't say anything. "Our dad... well, like I said, he wasn't a great guy." Sam shifts, because Spencer is just staring at him, not saying anything. "Like, he wasn't <em>bad</em> or anything... just... not great." For whatever reason, Spencer's still not talking. Or responding. "I don't mean to complain or anything!"</p><p>"No, complain, let it out," Spencer says swinging around the chopstick in his hand. "Ya gotta vent sometimes dude."</p><p>...vent? No one's ever actually told Sam to vent. Dean hates talking about things, especially their dad. Doesn't really let Sam just... complain. Not about their dad. Not about hunting. And this stranger, this guy who he had a few classes with years ago, is telling him to <em>vent?</em> This really can't be how normal people live, can it?</p><p>"Sam?" Spencer puts the chopstick down. "Wanna sit down?" He gestures to one of the bean bags in the room. "We don't- you don't have to talk about it. We can just watch some TV or talk or play a game. Wait! Hold on!" Spencer runs out of the room, leaving Sam standing there.</p><p>It's been years since he sat in a bean bag, but it's just as squishy as he remembers. He sinks down into it. He'll definitely have trouble getting up. There's loud footsteps and Spencer runs back in, holding up an torn up box. "Checkers!" he exclaims. "I don't know where my dad's chess set is, but I figure checkers should be fun!"</p><p>"Uh, yea," Sam says. He clears his throat and pushes himself up as much as he can in a bean bag. "Sounds good."</p><p>Spencer dumps the board out, the pieces scattering in front of them. They're still red and black, but they all have bits of broken glass and plastic stuck on top. "Don't worry! Shaved down the sharp parts and covered it all with resin, so they're safe!" Sam laughs and examines one of the pieces. There's tons of different colors forming a small mosaic that looks like a sun. The next piece has a dog.</p><p>"Spence, these are... really cool," Sam says. Spencer looks up from where he's setting up the board and grins.</p><p>"Thanks man! They're super easy and fun to make! Takes a bit of time, but ya know, that's the fun part," Spencer says. He takes the piece Sam's holding and plops it on the board. "Alright, now cause you're my guest, you go first! And don't worry about going easy- I'm a Checkers MASTER."</p><p>Sam laughs and throws his head back. "Alright, if you say so."</p><p>Spencer, even when focused, is not quiet. His face changes expressions so frequently that even though his thoughts are easy to read from his face, it's impossible to tell what he's actually thinking. And he mutters to himself, sometimes shouting out loud, either in despair or excitement. It's actually the most intense game of Checkers Sam's had in a while. Not that he's really played Checkers since... well, probably the last time was when he was a kid visiting Bobby.</p><p>"Hah! Gotcha!" Spencer yells. "Game over!"</p><p>Sam stares down at the board and laughs. "Damn... okay, you got me. Rematch?"</p><p>"You're on!" Spencer agrees. They get to work resetting the board. "So, you read a lot? What's your favorite book?"</p><p>Favorite book... when was the last time he read something that wasn't some obscure supernatural reference book? Or something for law school? "Um... I don't know if I have a favorite? Obviously I like Lord of the Rings-"</p><p>"Classic!"</p><p>"-and then like the original versions Wizard of Oz and Alice in Wonderland. Just the idea of going somewhere magical and different... where nothing's the same and strange stuff happens but no one actually gets hurt..." Sam trails off and shakes his head. "So, yea. Classics and stuff."</p><p>Spencer's giving this weird look to him. Like... he's concerned maybe? But why would he be concerned? "Yea, those are good books. Love fantasy and stuff like that. Star Wars too! That one's awesome."</p><p>"Heh, yea. Haven't watched it in years," Sam admits shrugging.</p><p>Spencer jumps from his bean bag and runs from the room, leaving Sam sitting there staring after him. How can someone have so much energy? Dean thinks he's bad with getting up early and going for jogs. But Spencer is on a whole different level with his energy. Just... such pure happy energy. It should be draining... but it's actually kind of refreshing. Being with someone so full of life.</p><p>A few seconds later Spencer is stumbling back in, and he stops, holding above his head a stack of DVD's. "All the original Star Wars movies!" Spencer announces. He dances towards the TV, fumbles with the DVDs, and slides one into the player. Sam watches as Spencer launches himself <em>back</em> into the bean bag. "Figure you're due for a rewatch! I can make popcorn if you're hungry? Oh, and do you wanna keep playing or talking or do you just wanna watch?"</p><p>No one's ever asked so many questions about what him. About what <em>he</em> wants. "Uh, we can have popcorn if you want. I'm not that hungry."</p><p>"Cool! I can make some later if we want. Or get Carly to make us some." Spencer grabs a remote, which instead of starting up the movie, turns down the lights. He grabs a <em>second</em> remote which starts the movie.</p><p>"Uh, we can keep playing if that's alright with you?" Sam asks clearing his throat.</p><p>Spencer turns onto his stomach so he's facing the board. And Sam. "Oh, definitely! I'm close to winning anyway."</p><p>"Hah! You wish!"</p><p> </p><p>It's the first time in a while Sam doesn't worry. Worry about Dean or his dad. The yellow eyed man. And it's the first time in a while he has... fun. Spencer has this... energy about him that's both calming and... not? It's weird. But good.</p><p>They're halfway through the second movie, and Spencer looks like he's about to pass out. Usually it wouldn't be a problem. But Sam's staying with someone who's welcomed him in. He has to make sure they stay safe, that nothing can get in. And as weird as Spencer is, if he saw Sam pouring salt at all the entrances, he'd probably have some questions that Sam wouldn't be able to answer. So as weirdly comfortable as the bean bag is, and how easily he could fall asleep right now... he has to wait. Wait until Spencer actually goes to his room to salt the entrances. Then get up early to get ride of the salt. Maybe he can convince Spencer to use iron and salt in more sculptures. And maybe have him make some copies of the talisman, to keep him and Carly safe from possession. He can just tell them it's symbolic or some shit. Spencer seems like he'd be into something with a cool history.</p><p>He glances towards Spencer who's eyes are closed and looks half asleep despite the loud blaster fights. Maybe he should wake him up, send him to his actual bed... but why should he wake him up? He looks comfortable. Sam grabs the remote and shuts off the movie. There are a lot of windows and doors in this apartment. Hopefully by this time Carly should be asleep. And Spencer doesn't look like he'll be waking up soon.</p><p>As quiet as he can, Sam stands up and goes to his duffel bag. Deep inside is some stuff for emergencies. Salt, a rosary, a collection of notes on different creatures... he'll have to get some iron and holy water tomorrow. There should be a church near-by, and if Spencer asks, he can just say he's really religious or something. Not that religion is something he wants to even think about right now.</p><p>Spencer's started snoring, mouth wide open, loud snores. Sam chuckles as he grabs the salt. It'll be enough for tonight hopefully. He walks towards the large window first. It'll take the longest.</p><p>Next to the window are a few rolls of different colored tape. Sam examines it, then the windowsills and doorways. It might make things easier... and Spencer doesn't seem to mind a bit of color.</p><p>Whatever works best to keep them safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spencer groans as he opens his eyes slowly. Sleeping in the bean bag chair was a HUGE mistake. He sits up and stretches, cracking his back, neck, shoulders. He glances around the room, which... did Sam decorate? Oh my god... Spencer stands up, taking a second for his legs to remember what walking is, before going over to the large window.</p><p>It's covered in the duct tape he had laying around from Carly's duct tape phase, that he had planned to use but really, what was he supposed to do with it? But apparently Sam had an idea cause he's traced out lines stretching from a focal point that's <em>pretty damn close</em> to being centered two thirds of the way down the window. Of course a man like Sam would use the golden ratio. The duct tape doesn't follow any pattern of color, just random colors and patterns stretching from the focal point. It's both organized and chaotic.</p><p>Spencer smils and claps. He didn't see Sam around up here. There is the bathroom and small closet off to the side, but he doesn't here anything either. Maybe he went to talk to Carly. Carly could honestly use a good influence like Sam. The smart good type. They'll get along so well.</p><p>He rushes down the stairs, slipping on the platform and knocking into the railing. There's lots of noise from the kitchen, but that kind of soft noise that everything has in the morning. When people are still trying to be quiet.</p><p>"Spencer?" Sam pokes his head over the counter. Spencer straightens up and jumps the rest of the way down as he runs towards the big old puppy dog who apparently has a small gift for art. "Whoa!"</p><p>Sam has to steady himself against the island when Spencer practically tackles him into a hug. "The window! Dude, it looks so freaking cool!" Spencer smacks Sam's back. He smiles slightly. "Like wow!"</p><p>"Um," Sam clears his throat and chuckles. "Well, thanks. I had trouble sleeping last night, and I just... had the idea. I hope you don't mind-"</p><p>Spencer pulls back. "Mind? Dude, I LOVE it! Like, it's somehow way too much but not enough? If that makes any sense. It's just- like you placed everything so carefully with NO regard for the colors or patterns being organized."</p><p>"Oh." That's a compliment, right? It has to be. "Um, thanks man." Sam rubs his neck and smiles again. "I'm, uh, I figured I'd try to make breakfast for everyone. Putting together some vegetables and stuff to make omelets and bacon- if that's okay!"</p><p>Spencer beams at Sam. This giant man has no thoughts behind those big soft eyes. Really, he can't. Not the way he's so unsure about everything nice he's done. Anyone with a brain would realize Sam has been the best guest EVER. "Dude, yea! I'll help with the chopping, but uh, I <em>do</em> have a tendency to burn stuff. So you might wanna take the reigns on the cooking."</p><p>"You assemble, I flip?" Sam gives a nod, so Spencer hops over the counter into the kitchen where there's chopped onions, peppers, mushrooms, spinach, and a shit ton of cheese. Plus some bacon is cooking on the stove. "Holy shiitake mushrooms dude! You did all this?"</p><p>Sam shrugs, like it's no big deal. "Figured I had to do something as a thank you."</p><p>This guy has to be the best guest, like EVER. Decorates a whole freaking window and still makes breakfast as a thank you? Ridiculously nice. "Still, I appreciate it dude. Like it's nice to have someone do all this." Spencer grabs a bowl and starts whisking a bunch of eggs together with milk, salt, and pepper. Carly's probably still sleeping. He'll assemble her ingredients together last. "What do you like in an omelet?"</p><p>"Lots of vegetables," Sam says. The bacon crackers loudly. It smells so good. And not burnt!</p><p>Spencer grabs a handful of each vegetable and drops it in a different bowl, adding more salt and pepper. He should probably eat healthy too. And eating a bunch of veggies makes eating a bunch of cheese okay. Like, a ridiculous amount of cheese.</p><p>It's wild how easily Sam switches between cooking the omelets and checking on the bacon. Nothing burns, not even just a teensy bit. Well, the bacon's crispy and <em>some</em> uneducated people might think it's burnt, but those who actually have a brain would know it's cooked perfectly. Carly's still not up by the time they finish, but instead of starting to eat, Sam makes an extra omelet that he wraps up for her in tinfoil while Spencer fills the bacon pan with soap and water. If you don't soak it, that grease NEVER comes off.</p><p>He puts out some forks, hot sauce, and orange juice while Sam checks the coffee. Something about this just feels so... familiar? In a weird way. Like they've made breakfast like this dozens of times before. Sam's pretty quiet once they actually start eating, but he seems like a quiet guy most of the time.</p><p>"This is really frickin' good," Spencer says between bites. Sam gives a small smile. "No need to look for a hotel. If you cook this good all the time, you're staying here as long as I can keep you."</p><p>"Good, I'm glad I can be useful." Sam chuckles and takes a sip of his coffee, but Spencer puts his fork down, staring at Sam.</p><p>He clears his throat and asks softly, "Useful?"</p><p>"Well, yea." Sam shrugs as he cuts off a bit of his omelet. "I'm staying as your guest. It'd be rude of me to stay here without offering any help."</p><p>Does... Sam not understand... that... what kind of host requires the guest to help? That's seriously messed up. But it's not like Spencer can say that. "Well, here, you don't have to help if you don't want to. You're <em>my</em> guest. That means it's my job to take care of you, capeesh?"</p><p>For whatever reason, Sam throws his head back and laughs loudly. Which is utterly ridiculous. Spencer's been taking care of Carly for years. Taking care of a grown man who can cook? Easy peesy.</p><p> </p><p>So far, nothing seems to have followed him here. And if there is anything in this area, which of course there is cause the supernatural is everywhere, hopefully it won't bother him if he doesn't bother it. But it's a rainy day, and he doesn't actually have to do anything. He just... gets to sit and watch Spencer work on his 3D stick figures. It's actually really cool to watch. Spencer goes into his own little space when he works, not paying attention to anything around him, just muttering to himself as he places the chopsticks and tweaks at things.</p><p>Sam watches with a small smile, still sipping at his coffee, when the door opens. A young girl, probably Carly, stands there. "Hey Spence!"</p><p>Spencer snaps his head up and blinks a few times. "Carly! Hey sleepyhead!"</p><p>"Sleepyhead? I've been up for hours!" Carly says crossing her arms. Spencer ignores her, opting to go over and fluff up her hair instead. "Hey!"</p><p>"You missed breakfast! Sam had to make you leftovers!" Spencer says. Sam glances down as Carly turns to him. But he can't be rude. He looks back up and raises a hand. "And trust me, he's a better cook than either of us."</p><p>Carly waves back with a bright smile. "Nice to meet you Sam! And thanks for breakfast! I saw it on the counter when I got up. It was really good." She has that same cheery energy as Spencer, just with less... frenzy. Calmer. She walks into the room and shoves Spencer off her. But stops dead and stares past Sam. "Whoa! Spencer, when did you do that? That's so cool!"</p><p>Oh. <em>Oh</em>. She's staring at the window. At... something he made. He hunches forward slightly, focusing on a loose thread from the bean bag. But before he can withdraw anymore, Spencer speaks up. "No! That was actually Sammy here! He put that old duct tape to use finally. It's awesome, right?"</p><p>"So awesome!" Sam glances over his shoulder where Carly's standing at the window. She reaches forward and touches one of the pieces of duct tape. His shoulders relax when nothing bad happens.</p><p>"I can, uh, I can do the same to your room, if you want?" he offers. Because he didn't get to salt her room. He can't exactly sneak into the room of a teenage girl to protect her from demons that may or may not be following him. But if she lets him...</p><p>"Group project!" Spencer decides. He starts gathering armfuls of duct tape from near the window.</p><p>"Oh, uh, are you, are you sure?" Sam asks. If they help... how the hell is he supposed to actually use the salt? That's the whole point of it. To protect them. "I thought, uh, it'd be nice to do it myself. You know, keep it a, uh, mystery?"</p><p>Thankfully Spencer claps his hands together, dropping all the duct tape to the floor. "Yea! And we can do a reveal! You can do my room too! Carls and I will go pick up something for lunch while you do that. Smoothies good?"</p><p>Sam chuckles. When's the last time he had a smoothie? An actual smoothie, not some strawberry milkshake that Dean insists is the same? "Yea, sounds awesome!"</p><p>"Yea! Race ya?" Spencer leans forward and rubs his hands together, a wicked smile on his face as he kicks the pile of tape towards Sam.</p><p>When it gets close enough, Sam grabs a few of the rolls and smiles back. "You're on!" He forgets himself, why he's doing this, as he runs down the stairs, elbowing Spencer out of the way as they race to the floor below.</p><p>It's just a competition, just some fun. And god knows, Sam needs some fucking fun in his life for once.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright folks! I wanted to write more, but first, A SUPER IMPORTANT QUESTION. Do we ship Sam and Spencer? Or am I just crazy? Like... should I stop? Am I going too far?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for all the support and comments! I wasn't sure how many people would even find this fic let alone enjoy it!</p><p>Also, this ship is FULL SAIL AHEAD (and by that I mean get ready for a slow burn)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took way too long to get three smoothies. But the Groovy Smoothie is always super busy around lunch time. Sam didn't say what he wanted, but he seems to like health food and they had one of those weird green, veggie smoothies. So hopefully Sam likes it. Probably won't actually say anything if he doesn't. Too nice for that. Maybe nice isn't the right word though. Like, Sam is nice. SUPER nice. But also, weirdly timid. Not just shy. Like, this nervous timidness. Maybe he's just an anxious guy.</p><p>The weather's not too bad, just kind of spitting, so him and Carly take their time walking back. It was so crowded in there that they barely got to talk. "So, Sam seems nice," Carly says. With a smirk she definitely should not be giving him. He takes a sip from his smoothie.</p><p>"That's cause he is. Really nice guy. Smart too. It'll be good to have him around."</p><p>Carly gives a little skip to get over a puddle. Ha! Imagine having short legs. "So how long have you guys known each other?"</p><p>"We had a class together back in law school-"</p><p>"You were in law school for like three days," Carly says with a laugh. "You actually made friends during that time?"</p><p>He laughs too. Truth be told he didn't make any friends during law school or talk to any other law students who were cool. But he remembers Sam, who was always nice. They really didn't talk much, but Sam just had that kind of energy that was good. He kept to himself for the most part, too busy working his ass off to enjoy college. Then again law students can be boring to party with. They get wild, but not in a fun way. No board games or drinking games besides flip cup or pong. Just a bunch of drunk assholes.</p><p>"Some friends," Spencer tells her. The rain's starting to let up a bit. Maybe he can take Sam around the neighborhood, show him all the cool spots. It's been a long time since he's actually <em>gone out</em>. It's not even because of Carly anymore. He just doesn't have anyone to go out with. "He's... he's a good guy. He'll be good to talk to about college and recruitment. Knew the system better than I did."</p><p>Carly nudges him, and he almost drops the tray of smoothies for him and Sam. Which would suck. Can't pick a smoothie from the sidewalk. "Gonna keep him around that long?"</p><p>That... thought didn't occur to him. That Sam doesn't live around here. That he's from the mid-west and will be going back home in a week or so. That Sam was only gonna be around for a while. He has work to go back to, and a family. "I figure we'll stay in touch," Spencer says finally. Which isn't ridiculous, right? It's not crazy to think they'll stay in touch after this. It's definitely not.</p><p>"Good! Cause no offense, you need more friends," Carly teases. Except she's kinda right. Only person he hangs out with is Socko, and now that his sock business is taking off, he's not around as much. Which is great! But also SUCKS.</p><p>Spencer snorts. "Says the girl with like two friends during her formative teen years?"</p><p>"Everyone else is boring," she says with a shrug. And she's definitely right. Most people are boring.</p><p>They reach their building, and when they get up to their apartment, Sam's standing by the counter sipping a coffee. His leg is bouncing up and down. Coffee jitters. Spencer gets those, but usually his whole body is bouncing. "Sammy!" Spencer greets. He holds up the tray of smoothies. "We return!"</p><p>Sam looks up from his coffee and smiles. "Thanks- oh wow. You guys got soaked." Which is ridiculous because it's barely raining. Sure, his hair is little wet, but it's not bad.</p><p>"If you think this is bad, wait until a REAL storm hits!" Spencer says laughing. He places the tray in front of Sam and picks up his blue java berry smoothie. It's way brighter than Sam's green health smoothie. But probably way better tasting. "Sorry we took so long! How did your art project go?"</p><p>"Oh, uh, I think it went well?" Sam gives the smallest little smile before finishing off his coffee. And instead of just leaving the cup there as they talk, he gets up and immediately rinses it out and puts it in the dishwasher. Probably just a force of habit though. He seems like a neat guy. "If you wanna, um, check it out?" Sam picks up his smoothie, but he spins it in his hands a few times before drinking it.</p><p>Carly's already gone off to her room. Even from the kitchen he can hear her let out a squeal. She runs out and bounces a few times. "Thank you so much! It looks so cool! I can't wait to show my friends!"</p><p>"Oh, you're welcome. I'm glad you like it," Sam says, still with that little smile, but also with wide eyes. Like he's surprised Carly liked it so much.</p><p>She bounces a few more times- probably should've gotten her a smaller size of such a sugary smoothie- and blurts out, "Like it? I love it! Spence, you have such cool friends! I'm gonna go call Sam, see if she can stop by!" And... she's off to her room.</p><p>"Let's go see mine!" Spencer says clapping Sam on the shoulder. He jumps back slightly, the smile gone for a second. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"</p><p>"Just startled me." Sam's little smile doesn't seem as happy now. Okay- lay off physical touch with Sam. Especially more sudden movements, like basically hitting him but gently. Cause there's no way Spencer could even hurt the guy if he tried. Not with how much of an absolute <em>unit </em>he is. But obviously it scared him, or at least startled him. So no more touchy touchy.</p><p>"Alright, grab your smoothie and let's go admire your work!" Sam grabs his smoothie and follows Spencer to his bedroom. When they get there, Spencer stops. It's a similar design to the first, using the golden ratio as a focal point, but there was obviously more thought put into the colors and designs. There's also way more tape, so all the colors are closer together. It alternates between cold and warm colors, but otherwise it's random. No thought between using patterns versus plain colors. Chaotically organized.</p><p>Sam clears his throat and says softly, "If you, uh, if you don't like it-"</p><p>"Sammy!" Spencer turns around, almost throwing his smoothie to the side as he spreads his arms out, gesturing to the window behind him. "I freaking love it dude! It's so... I dunno! So different, but like... something that feels like you, I guess?"</p><p>It's such... a strange compliment. But a really nice one. Sam clears his throat again, but he doesn't know how to respond. It's nice though, because Spencer talks enough for Sam to stay silent. Analyzing his color choice and his organization of the tape. Blissfully ignorant that underneath the bottom piece of tape is a thick layer of salt. And that under the rugs in the living room and Carly's room are Devil's Traps made from tape. Maybe after Sam leaves, one day they'll find the protections he left behind. See him on the news. Wonder what kind of guy he really was.</p><p>"Sam, are you okay?" He starts and blinks at Spencer, who's standing in front of him, hand reached out like he was about to steady Sam. "You kinda... spaced out a bit?"</p><p>"Just..." Sam takes a deep breath. "Thinking. About home."</p><p>Spencer blinks back. "Oh... are you... homesick?"</p><p>"Hah!" Sam barks out. "No, no. I'd stay away forever if I could. I just... my brother needs me, you know? Especially with our dad gone. We're the only family we have left." Spencer's giving him a strange look. Not like the ones Dean gives him when he says something weird. It's a really hard look to read. He's probably just thinking about Carly and what it would be like if their dad died. What it would be like with just each other. That's probably why he looks so sad.</p><p>"How do you feel about going out tonight, getting dinner, going to some museums, maybe grabbing a drink if you drink?" Spencer says. His voice is softer than usual.</p><p>Sam did come here to get away. Spend some time in a different place. He might as well make the most of it. Actually have a vacation. "You know what? That sounds great. I have some ideas of places I wanna check out."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: Wow, it's been a few days! I should update!<br/>*Sees last date of update*<br/>Me: ...the concept of time eludes me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been years since Sam's been to a museum. Obviously not counting the small town museums him and Dean have been to during hunts. Those barely count.</p><p>But these museums? There's so many options. Like, where do they even start? There's so many different museums for art. And while one day he'd love to go to the Museum of Natural History in NYC, Seattle seems more like a place for art. And especially with Spencer.</p><p>So they make the plan to head to the Seattle Art Museum. "SAM! Just like you!" Spencer jokes after they get through security. "We gotta get a picture of you with the sign!"</p><p>"Hah," Sam snorts. "Alright, alright." He poses in front of the sign, smiling with two thumbs up.</p><p>Spencer pulls out his phone and snaps a few pictures. "Nice! Ready?" Sam nods, following Spencer towards one of the modern art exhibits. "Now, this is stuff is kinda out there. Like, I like modern art, but this is the kinda stuff only famous people can get away with doing." He gestures to what just looks like a a wall that's under construction. "That tarp? That's worth <em>thousands</em>. I could make a sculpture like that, but cause I'm no famous, no one's gonna like it." Sam hums softly, staring at the blue tarp. "All you have to do is create a story about it with some deep meaning. That's easy. But this!" Spencer stops and gestures to an abstract piece, something made of old eating utensils. "<em>This</em> takes real skill. Doesn't mean anything, doesn't have to. It's just..." He waves his arms around. Sam glances towards the people around them, but none seem to think that Spencer's close to knocking anything over. "It's just <em>something </em>that shows off skill. Technical, but cool. Ya know? Like what you did with the duct tape!"</p><p>"Oh well, that wasn't-" Sam clears his throat. But Spencer turns to face him and grabs his shoulder. "Uh?"</p><p>"Doesn't have to be in a museum to be cool art," Spencer says patting Sam's back. His face heats up, glancing around at people because Spencer feels so loud for such a big place with so much expensive art work. No one is giving them any looks though. Maybe this is just how people in Seattle are. "Come on!"</p><p>They weave their way through the museum, starting with more modern sculptures and pieces. Having Spencer as a tour guide is honestly amazing and hilarious. He has something to say about every piece they piece, declaring it either art or just "a test of what trash an artist can call art and get put in a museum". Surprisingly, Spencer enjoys the paintings too. Like paintings Sam would've thought Spencer would call boring and move on from. But they stand together staring at a painting of a field of flowers as Spencer critiques it. "Just... it's so cool what some people can do," he says softly. Much quieter than he had been when they were looking at modern art. "Like, imagine the amount of work that went into this. And you can't <em>erase</em> or <em>undo</em> paint. It'd be so cool to make something like this."</p><p>"Then do it," Sam says. Spencer turns away from the painting, their eyes meeting. He has this really intense way of looking at people- barely breaking eye contact, eyes locked right onto yours. Clearing his throat, Sam adds, "If you want to paint, let's do it."</p><p>Spencer's eyes light up, this really dark but warm brown. "Painting party!" He whoops quietly. "Okay, I have some stuff, old acrylics and water colors, some canvases. When we get back later, I'll pull them out. We can keep walking around though? Unless you want to go somewhere else?"</p><p>"Well, if you'd be okay, I kind of wanted to check out the Chihuly Garden-" Before Sam can finish his sentence, Spencer grabs his arm and starts pulling him through the exhibit towards the exit. "Uh, Spencer?"</p><p>"We gotta get there fast! It's almost like, four o'clock, and we gotta get there before it closes!" Spencer explains, still not slowing down as he speeds up to a near sprint, still leading Sam through the crowds, slipping between people without knocking into any one. "Plus, I think it's sunny now! And you GOTTA see it when it's sunny!"</p><p>Sam laughs as Spencer bursts through the doors. There's still people gathering outside, taking pictures at the entrance and with the sculptures, but they run past them. Spencer holds tight to Sam's arm, so Sam doesn't get lost in the crowd. "How far is it?"</p><p>"About a mile! We could run it, but I think a cab will be faster! If you see one, wave it down!" They keep sprinting, running along the street. A few people glare at them, but Spencer weaves in and out of the crowd like it's nothing. And after years of hunting, Sam's an expert in dodging and running. Plus, this is way more fun than hunting. More freeing. Not normal but... normal. The kind of normal he never thought of. The exciting normal, doing things like rushing to get somewhere, but... not being in a hurry.</p><p>Spencer skirts to a stop as he whistles and waves at a cab that slows for them. The cab's barely stopped when Spencer rips open the door, sliding in and pulling Sam in behind him. "Chihuly Garden please!" Spencer says patting the back of the driver's seat. Sam chuckles, still catching his breath from their sprint. "You're gonna love this place!"</p><p>"Of course I am! It's Chihuly!" Sam smiles. It's an exhibit he never thought he'd get to see. Something so bright and colorful and unique. That took so much time and effort to create. It was something he had planned to do one day, take a road trip and see different art exhibits and museums across the country. Maybe it's something he can still do.</p><p>"Ya know, when I get the money for it, I'm gonna go to art school," Spencer says. Sam cocks his head slightly, waiting for Spencer to continue. "Like, I love what I do, but I want to learn other things. I want to learn how to... mix colors! And work with clay and learn glass blowing! Get connections in the art community, make something that everyone can see. That can be put in one of those fancy museums. Or even a not fancy museum. I just- it'd be so cool for people to look at something I've made. Work with other artists. Like, what do you do? Family business you said?"</p><p>Sam laughs and looks down at his hands. <em>Family business</em>. "Uh, yea. Just, mechanic work. Car stuff. I'm not great at it, it's more my brother's thing now, but I help with the finances and office work."</p><p>Spencer frowns slightly. "Oh."</p><p>"Yea." He clears his throat, forcing a smile as he turns back to Spencer. "It's a good job. Just... not what I thought I'd be doing."</p><p>"Do you..." Spencer drifts off mid-sentence, but his eyes stay locked on Sam's. He takes a deep breath and starts again. "Do you want to keep doing it?"</p><p><em>No. I want to stop and never look back. I want to get as far away from it all as I can.</em> "I mean, doesn't matter what I want," Sam says with a slight laugh. But Spencer is giving him this wide eyed look. "It's the job I have, it's what I'll keep doing." He shrugs, but Spencer is still staring at him with... this sad look.</p><p>"Sam..." Spencer clears his throat. He puts his hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezes it. Like he's comforting Sam. Which doesn't make sense because it's fine. This is just... how things turned out. "It... you know it does matter what you want, right?"</p><p>He stares at Spencer, his mouth dropped open. It's never mattered to anyone else what he's wanted. Not for... not for the family business. Not for hunting. But Spencer's not a hunter. He doesn't understand what's out there, and hell if Sam can help it, he never will. Because that's his job. To keep people safe. That's the card he's been dealt. And it doesn't matter what he wants because there's nothing else for him to do. No other life for him to live. And even if he tried to run away, he wouldn't be able to. Not with the visions, not with the yellow eyed demon, not with innocent people dying everyday...</p><p> </p><p>Spencer watches as Sam's face falls slowly, scrunching into a frown as he withdraws into himself. Obviously his dad must have been a real shitty person if Sam doesn't think what he wants matters. If he doesn't think he can stop working with his family and do something he enjoys. Especially because he dropped out of college to help his family. But it's not Spencer's place to judge. He doesn't know what happened, why his family needed Sam to drop out and work for them.</p><p>He squeezes Sam's shoulder again, and the poor guy forces a smile as he meets Spencer's eyes again. He needs more than just a vacation. He needs an actual break where he can step away and figure things out. But it's not Spencer's place to say that. "You're gonna love the garden," he says instead. "Then we can figure out what to do for dinner and get some drinks. Then painting and maybe more drinks? I usually don't drink at home because of Carly, but I feel like if we're painting, it'd be fun to drunk paint. Or, ya know, just under the influence." He wiggles his eyebrows and Sam snorts. "It's legal here, so you can't get mad at me!"</p><p>"Wasn't gonna, it just surprised me," Sam says with a slight smile. Which is good. It's good he's smiling again.</p><p>The cab jerks to a stop next to the sidewalk. Spencer takes care of the fare and jumps out, grabbing Sam's arm and leading him through the crowd to get tickets. "Alright, we got about an hour to go through the exhibit and get to the garden. Let's get these tickets!" Sam laughs again, picking up his pace as they weave through people and get to the entrance. There's not much of a line thankfully, and they get in pretty fast.</p><p>Spencer's been here too many times to count. It never gets old though, how the lighting accentuates the different colors in the glass, how the shapes cast different colored shadows, like stained glass but warped. Sam's face lights up as they walk through. Spencer slows down a bit, so Sam can read through some of the information. It's still sunny out, and it doesn't look like it'll get cloudy in the next hour. Plus you can't rush through an exhibit for the first time. Sam seems like an information guy, like half the fun for him is learning. Reading is Spencer's favorite thing, but he's taken some good tours here, learned from different videos. He's read some of the information posted, but it's just so many words that jumble together. But he stays near Sam as he takes his time reading about Chihuly's techniques. It's not his area of expertise to talk about like when they were in the modern art museum. Glass blowing is cool, but so complicated and way too expensive to take classes in. Kinda elitist, but most art is.</p><p>"Ya know, this exhibit is what inspired me to make those checkers pieces," Spencer says as they step into the next room.</p><p>Sam smiles slightly, staring at the glasswork hanging from the ceiling. "You should do more glasswork. They came out really well. I would buy a set."</p><p>"That doesn't count," Spencer says as they circle the room, Sam examining the glass from every angle. "You're my friend, you have to say that." Sam turns to face Spencer, a giant smile and some orange light covering his face. He smiles back.</p><p>They reach the doors to the garden, and Spencer keeps his eyes on Sam as they step outside. The sun's at the perfect spot to light up the glasswork in the garden. It's a good time to be here. He turns to Sam and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Sam freezes in the doorway, staring at the sculptures around the garden. They're all light up perfectly, like the light's coming from inside them. There's colors everywhere from the glass, sparkling across the ground and leaves. Spencer grabs onto Sam's arm, his hand slipping down to Sam's as he leads him away from the doorway. "Come on dude! You're blocking everyone!" Spencer teases leading Sam towards one of the sculptures.</p><p>"It's just..." Sam trails off because he can't find the words he wants to describe this.</p><p>"Yea," Spencer agrees. They take their time walking through the garden, doing a few laps until there's an announcement about the museum closing. Sam jolts at the sound of the voice over the loudspeaker, looking around at the garden which has emptied out a bit. For whatever reason, Spencer hasn't let go of his hand as they walk around, but Spencer's seems like a touchy guy. Probably normal for him.</p><p>"This was... really awesome," Sam says as they walk towards the exit. "Thanks, for taking me."</p><p>Spencer laughs, loudly and happily. "What else was I gonna do? This is one of the first times I've gotten to go to a museum with a friend in ages!" Sam chuckles, smiling at Spencer as he swings his arms back and forth, bringing Sam's arm with him. He's practically skipping. "So, wanna pick out dinner?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Group vote: Drunk Sam and Spencer? High Sam and Spencer? Sober Sam and Spencer?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Loving all the comments and so glad that people are enjoying this VERY niche fic! :) Angst and comfort ahead!</p><p>Also, sorry for the sporadic updates! Dealing with low energy and focusing problems from Lyme (it's tick season, so be safe and check yourself and pets!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They wind up at a local restaurant, basically a bar, and get seated pretty quickly considering it's a Saturday night around dinner time. Maybe people in Seattle just eat later?</p><p>"So, favorite thing you saw today?" Spencer asks after the person who sat them walks away.</p><p>Sam laughs. "Dude, do you even have to ask?"</p><p>"Touche," Spencer says pointing at Sam and nodding. Slapping the table, he asks, "Favorite thing that WASN'T Chihuly?"</p><p>He chuckles again as he adjusts the menu in front of him to be even with the table. "Well, I think we both know the modern art wasn't really my thing- too out there-"</p><p>"And lazy, but yes, go on," Spencer interrupts with a smirk.</p><p>He rolls his eyes but continues saying, "The field of flowers. It was really simple, but just... really well done."</p><p>"Expertly done, yes," Spencer agrees. Someone else stops at their table, placing water in front of them. "Thank you."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>The waiter gives a smile the only people who work in retail have. "Hello, I'm David. What can I get for you gents?"</p><p>Sam glances at Spencer. They had said they would get drunk and paint, but it's still early and he has Carly to look after. Should he wait to order a beer, make sure it's okay with Spencer?</p><p>"Hi David," Spencer says, with a big open smile. The same one he gave Sal when they went in for pizza. Maybe he knows David, but David doesn't seem like he knows Spencer. "What fish bowls do you have tonight?"</p><p><em>Fish bowls?</em> What the hell is a fish bowl? Like a fish special they have? It is Seattle. They might be at a bar, but Seattle seems like it would be a big fish place. Maybe he should have fish too?</p><p>"We have toxic waste and tropical jungle juice tonight," David says. Neither of those sounds like a fish dinner.</p><p>Spencer glances at Sam and asks, "Sour or fruity?"</p><p>"Uhh, fruity, I guess?" Though he's not really sure what they're ordering.</p><p>"One tropical jungle juice fish bowl and two waters please," Spencer says.</p><p>David nods and jots it down. "Alright, I'll get that right out for you two."</p><p>Sam leans forward slightly before asking, "What did we just order?"</p><p>"HAH!" Spencer throws his head back and laughs. "I guess you guys didn't have fish bowls in the south?"</p><p>"We did for our fish," Sam retorts with a chuckle. He adjusts in his seat slightly, trying to get comfortable in the wooden chair. "But I think this is something different?"</p><p>"Correcto!" Spencer exclaims wagging his finger at Sam. He chuckles slightly as Spencer explains, "Did you ever have jungle juice? At like a party?"</p><p>Sam frowns. He remembers going to a few parties where they had a big jug of jungle juice, but he always stuck to beer. Seemed too easy for someone to spike it with something else. "Never had it, but I know what you're talking about. Is this like that?"</p><p>"It tastes better and is like sketchy, but yea, basically just a pitcher of alcohol that you share with friends," he explains, using his hands to show the approximate size to Sam. "It's usually for like four people, but we don't have to finish it."</p><p>Sam raises his eyebrows. He's not a lightweight- him and Dean drink too much beer for that-, but this isn't beer. This is a drink made to fuck you up. He hasn't gotten fucked up like that in a long time. Not since he's learned his limits. Not since... not since his early college years. "Oh. Wow."</p><p>Spencer's face falls just a little bit, his smile a little hesitant as he lowers his hands. "That's... okay, right? We can totally not drink it if you want! Or you can get something else if you'd rather. I totally-"</p><p>"No," Sam interrupts. He smiles slightly. "I just... it surprised me. I usually only have beers, but I'm excited to try it." Spencer gives him a big goofy smile just as David appears holding a giant pitcher filled to the brim with ice and this bright blue liquid. Spencer definitely did not undersell the size of it.</p><p>David gently places the pitcher down, somehow not spilling anything, and places their glasses down as well. "Alright, here you are! Ready to order, or do you need more time?" Shit, he didn't even have a chance to look at the menu... he glances at Spencer as he rubs his neck.</p><p>"Just a few more minutes, thank you," Spencer says, and Sam sighs in relief as David walks off. "Okay, now like I said, this stuff is STRONG. So we shouldn't drink too much before we eat." Sam chuckles slightly while unwrapping the paper from his straw and dropping it in his cup. "What?"</p><p>"It... you just sound like a dad," Sam teases. "I can see how Carly turned out so well."</p><p>Spencer shrugs, blushing slightly as he stirs the fish bowl with one of the giant straws in it. "Well, I've only been in charge of her for a few years. My dad really did most of the work."</p><p>"Give yourself some credit," Sam says. He takes a sip of water. "My brother practically raised me cause our dad was... traveling a lot. For the military." The words spill out too fast. It's harder to lie to someone you're close to, someone who actually knows you.</p><p>But Spencer just nods and leans forward to sip from the pitcher. "Totally, even when we were younger, I had to watch Carly sometimes. She's a good kid though." He gestures to the bright blue drink and tilts his head at Sam. "Ready to try?"</p><p>"Alright," he agrees. He pulls a straw closer to him and takes a slow sip. It's... "Wow. You cannot taste any alcohol."</p><p>"Right?" Spencer exclaims. "We should really look at the menu though. Figure out what to eat."</p><p>It's the kinda menu Dean would really like. There's at least ten different burgers. No mention of pies though. But definitely the same feel as a greasy diner they'd stop at. But it also has salads and sandwiches that are more Sam's speed. There's a chicken sandwich with baked brie that sounds really good. Not too heavy but definitely more filling than a salad.</p><p>Spencer hasn't even looked down at his menu, drumming his fingers against the table and watching Sam.  "Whatcha getting?" he asks when Sam looks up.</p><p>"The chicken sandwich with brie sounds good," he says. "I guess you already know what you want?"</p><p>"Yup! Always get a bacon burger with fries," Spencer says. "Best meal ever!" Sam chuckles, fiddling with his napkin as Spencer leans forward and takes another sip of their drink. "They're pretty fast with bringing out food too, which is really awesome. Cause I dunno about you, but I'm starving!"</p><p>He lets out a dry laugh before having another sip from the fish bowl. It almost tastes like just really fruity punch. A bit too sweet, but not bad. Sam fiddles with his straw, using it to spin the ice in the pitcher. He might as well have another sip. Sam leans forward enough to take another drink, but apparently Spencer had the same idea and then Spencer's head is banging into his own-</p><p>"Oh, sorry!" Sam jerks back, rubbing his head slightly.</p><p>But Spencer's just laughing loudly, his head thrown back like it's the funniest thing he's seen. He lets himself smile a bit as Spencer gestures for him to go in for a drink first. "Man, we are both just GIANTS, aren't we?" He chuckles and settles back into his seat, watching as Spencer pulls the straw closer and sips through it. It looks like they've barely drank any of it. "So, anyway, you're here for like a week, right?"</p><p>Nodding, Sam sits forward slightly. "Yea, then I figure I should get back home." Make sure that Dean's okay and hasn't gotten himself killed during a hunt. He hasn't heard from him yet, or Bobby or Ellen or anyone. It's only been about a day since he left though. If Dean gets one thing, it's disappearing for a day when things get too real. Being gone for a day isn't a big deal. But tomorrow? Once they realize he's not back yet, when Dean's had a chance to get a hold of himself, will they call? Will they make sure <em>he's</em> okay? Or just demand for him to come back, "figure this out together"? They don't even know what's happening to him, what the yellow-eyed man wants with him- or do they? Did his dad tell Dean? Did his dad even really know, or was he just paranoid, listening to a lying demon?</p><p>"Sam?" Spencer's voice is soft as he reaches across and squeezes Sam's hand gently. "Whatcha thinking there bud?"</p><p>There's no way to explain to Spencer everything going through his head, not that he would want to pull Spencer into his fucked up world. He lets Spencer wrap his fingers around his, giving a squeeze back as he takes a deep breath. "Just... things are rough right now. Figuring out things with the business now that our dad's gone."</p><p>"I get that." Spencer rubs his thumb over Sam's hand, his eyes staring right into Sam. These big wide eyes that look so sad, like he actually gets it. "It's hard to figure things out when you lose someone, let alone sort out a family business." <em>If Spencer only knew...</em> "Wanna talk about it?"</p><p>He barks out a laugh, taking his hand from Spencer's to rub at his face. Something about it helps ground him, remind him who he is. What he's really doing here. Running away again. Trying to get away from it all. No one ever gets out. And with the yellow-eyed demon? With him being <em>different</em> and there being others like him?</p><p>"Sam?" He shakes his head and laughs slightly, waving his hand to signify that he doesn't want to talk about it, then places his hands under the table, tapping on his legs. There's so many people here. So many innocent people who have no idea what is really out there. Including Spencer. With his wide, trusting eyes. If anything ever happened... ever shattered Spencer's world like that... he could never forgive himself.</p><p>What was he thinking about, staying with someone who doesn't know, someone who's not a hunter, someone with a <em>kid sister?</em></p><p>"Hey, Sam!" He jerks his head up, staring at Spencer. "You okay?"</p><p>Sam clears his throat and takes a sip of their drink. It's too sweet, but it's cold. "Let's just not... talk about family right now."</p><p>"Okay," Spencer nods, and when Sam sits back, he takes a drink as well. "Wanna listen to me talk for a bit? Or I can jumpstart a conversation- like talk more about art or Chihuly or what kinds of paints we want to use? If you're gonna try to paint something abstract or realistic?"</p><p>"Oh, I could never paint something realistic," Sam says with a shrug. "I just... I don't know the last time I painted. I just always like the act of it, just the feeling of the paint... if that makes sense? Like not in a metaphorical way or anything." He chuckles and wipes at his head. It feels too warm. "Like I just really like how painting feels."</p><p>Spencer smiles. "Totally! It's really pleasing. And relaxing. It'll be really great! We can just mess around, make stuff that's fun to make even if it looks wonky." Sam chuckles to himself, and Spencer lets out a hearty laugh, his grin getting wider. "We could even have a contest! See who could make something weirder!"</p><p>"I would definitely lose," Sam says. Spencer looks surprised for a second. "Your stuff is out there in the best way possible. I don't really have that creative mind."</p><p>The way Spencer stares at him sometimes is off-putting. He doesn't break eye contact when listening, watching like he doesn't want to miss how anything is said. It's different than the looks he gets from Bobby or Dean when they're talking. There's too much else in this those looks they give- too much guilt, pity, hurt... Too much has happened for them to be okay. To have normal conversations. To fully engage with each other in anything that's not related to family or hunting.</p><p>"Yea, you might not be creative, but you still make really cool shit," Spencer says, cursing for one of the first times. Probably because Carly isn't around and it's not really a family environment. Or maybe cause they've both drank more than they realized. Sam goes to stir the drink and take another sip to realize it's mostly ice.</p><p>"Weren't we supposed to not drink a lot of this before eating?" Sam says raising his eyebrows at Spencer.</p><p>Spencer shrugs and laughs. "Whoops. Didn't realize how that happened." He checks his watch. "Food is taking a bit longer than usual, it is a busier night. Usually I don't finish these until after I get my food. We just won't drink anything else until we get home."</p><p>"Sounds good to me."</p><p>David comes by, dropping off their plates of food. "Let me know if you need anything else."</p><p>"Just the check, thanks," Spencer says as he starts to put a bunch of sauces on his burgers.</p><p>"Thanks," Sam echoes with a slight smiles. He waits for Spencer to finish assembling his burger before starting to eat his own sandwich. There's a few seconds of silence as they start eating. It's been a busy day, and they didn't really have lunch. Just smoothies.</p><p>"Good, right?" Spencer asks between bites. He's got a big smile and some barbecue sauce on his face.</p><p>Sam chuckles. "Definitely. Haven't had a meal this good in-" He cuts off mid-sentence and frowns. "-a long time."</p><p>Thankfully Spencer doesn't say anything about the weird pause, just continuing with their conversation. "Figure I'll pay the check, so we can head out when we're done. I don't really keep alcohol in the apartment cause I don't usually have anyone over, and I don't want to risk Carly and her friends trying anything cause they're still really young. But you'll be here for a week right?" Sam nods. Even if Dean tries to reach him, he won't leave unless there's an emergency. He needs to step back from hunting, deal with his dad's death and what that means to him. Not to their "mission" but to <em>him</em>.</p><p>David drops the check at their table. "Have a good night!"</p><p>"Thanks!"</p><p>"You too!" Sam reaches into his wallet, but Spencer waves him off. "What?"</p><p>As Spencer places down some cash, he says, "On me. You can pay next time."</p><p>"A-Alright." It's not like he can really argue. He's gonna run out of cash faster than he'd like, and to avoid Dean finding him, he should avoid using credit for anything close by- even though it's not like Dean could find him in Seattle easily. It's a big city, and he'll be looking in seedy motels anyways.</p><p>They're quiet again as they keep eating, but when Spencer finishes his burger and starts on his fries, he asks, "What do you usually drinks? I'm gonna take a guess that you're a beer guy?"</p><p>"Hah!" Sam laughs. "Yea, basically just beer. It's just the cheapest one. Pretty good once you figure out which ones are actually worth buying. What about you?"</p><p>"Obviously I had a beer phase in college cause that's what was easiest to get besides jungle juice, and you can only drink jungle juice so many times before you can't anymore." Spencer fakes a shudder, making Sam chuckle. "But yea, usually fish bowls or other cocktails now. Beers if I have people over, but cocktails just make me feel fancy and are so much prettier, ya know?"</p><p>"Yes, but more work and more money," Sam says. "I feel like it'd be fun if you already had all the ingredients."</p><p>"So then let's do it!"</p><p>Sam almost chokes on his water. "Spend a shit ton on ingredients for cocktails when you don't even like keep alcohol in the house!"</p><p>"<em>Mocktails</em> Sam! We'll get a bunch of nips and then stuff to make a bunch of different cocktails! It'll be fun, and we can even do cocktails with Carly and her friends one night!" Spencer's face lights up as he starts talking faster. "And then we can do a dinner night all together and maybe make it a fancy thing! Or a murder mystery thing where we all dress up and play a character!"</p><p>"Yes!" Sam agrees. He sits forward a bit, pausing to eat a few fries. "I've always wanted to do a murder mystery dinner! That would be so fun!"</p><p>"Then let's get going!" Spencer pulls out a reusable tupperware and starts piling their leftover fries in it. It's so ridiculous but so Spencer that he can't help but laugh. "Ready?"</p><p>"Ready!"</p><p> </p><p>They spent almost an hour in the liquor store, picking out mixers and nips to make cocktails. Sam ended getting a six pack of beers to have as well, just cause it looked really good and beer's a classic.</p><p>But they end up walking back to the apartment, the bags split between them. "Do you think we got too much?" Sam asks as he readjusts the bags and six-pack he's holding. One has almost 15 different types of nips and the other has two different mixers- one for margaritas and the other for daquiris. Spencer has a bag with even <em>more</em> nips and some more things like tonic water, ginger beer, grenadine, and a few small bottles of different juices.</p><p>"No such thing as too much!" Spencer responds, but he seems to be struggling to carry his bags as well. There's the chance the plastic could break, so they both opted to carry the heavy stuff by the bottom. Not too heavy, but super awkward to hold.</p><p>Plus, they're both definitely not sober. A bit tipsy, not fully messed up, but that fish bowl was <em>strong</em>. And Sam's used to drinking casually. He can have a few beers before he even feels anything.</p><p>Based on Spencer's goofy smile and reddish face, he's feeling it as well. "We're gonna regret this tomorrow," Sam says, but he laughs after saying it. Cause he hasn't done something stupid and fun like this in too long.</p><p>"Oh, <em>definitely</em>," Spencer agrees. "That's why we'll have lots of water and snacks!" They reach the apartment building, Spencer kicking open the door for them and leading the way to the elevator. "Now, remember, we take the nips and hide them with your stuff, so Carly doesn't find them."</p><p>Based on what he's seen from Carly, he doesn't think she's the type to sneak hard liquor from her brother, but if it makes Spencer feel better, she's his sister and Sam won't mess with that. "Got it."</p><p>The elevator stops on the second floor of Spencer's apartment, and they tumble out. "Now, I have a mini fridge up here for the mixers, and some shot glasses and glasses too. I usually just store stuff up here, so I remember to eat and drink when I'm working, but it works well for a mini-bar."</p><p>Sam follows Spencer to a nook with a mini fridge and a small cabinet with rows of different shot glasses, all from different places. "Whoa... you travel a lot?"</p><p>"Yup!" Spencer gets to work sorting the mixers. "Dad was in the military growing up, so we would travel with him when he was stationed in the states. Haven't been out of the country much, but working towards it."</p><p>Sam pulls out a shot glass with the Chicago Bean on it. "Yea, same here. Traveled all over the country, but not really outside of it yet," he says. Then places the shot glass back in the cabinet. Because they got nips. Pre-measured shots. They don't need shot glasses. Instead, he pulls out a glass and metal straw for each of them.</p><p>"Ice is downstairs," Spencer says. "Grab a bucket of it while I get out stuff for painting?"</p><p>"Yup!" Sam heads down the stairs, and thankfully, no one's around. He grabs a bowl from the pantry before opening the freezer and dumping in a bunch of ice. As he goes to head back upstairs, he pauses and grabs the salt. For if either wants a margarita.</p><p>When he gets back up, Spencer's got two easels set up and a shit ton of paint and brushes laid out on the floor. "Beat ya!" Spencer teases, laughing and dancing around.</p><p>"You live here! You know where everything is!" Sam jokes back. Spencer dances towards their homemade mini-bar where Sam places down the salt and ice bowl. He pours out a nip of tequila with the margarita mix, opting not to deal with the salt, and watches as Spencer grabs every kind of mixer and pours it together with a shot of vodka. He chuckles and shakes his head, which Spencer somehow notices.</p><p>"Might be good!" Spencer says with a shrug. He takes a sip, frowns, and shrugs. "Okay, it's not <em>bad</em>... but like... would not recommend. Maybe some Malibu will help?"</p><p>"I don't think another flavor is what that cocktail needs!" Sam throws his head back and laughs as Spencer pours in a shot of Malibu. Spencer elbows him, but he's smiling too. "Cheers?"</p><p>"Cheers!" They clink glasses and chug their drinks.</p><p>"Ugh!"</p><p>Sam coughs and tries to catch his breath. Spencer's face is twisted into a grimace. "Why did we decide to chug?" he asks, but Spencer just laughs and pulls him towards the easels.</p><p>"Alright, let's get ten minutes on the clock, Jerry!" Spencer yells out to no one. As expected, no timer appears, but Spencer yells, "GO!" And Sam laughs as he grabs the colors that stick out to him and assembles them on a plate.</p><p>Spencer's eyes are glossed over by the time he carefully arranges different colors onto a palette and starts actually painting. Apparently when he paints, he bites his lip. Sam giggles and looks back to his own canvas. It's easier than he thought it would be to let go on just throw on colors, focus on the feeling of painting rather than what he wants the outcome to be. He tried to choose colors that would mix together nicely, that wouldn't make brown if they mixed together before drying. Tries to use warm and cold colors next to each other, just because he likes how they balance each other out. How nice they look together.</p><p>"TIME'S UP!" Spencer yells, causing Sam to jump and almost drop his brush. It feels like it's been way shorter than ten minutes, but who actually knows? "Show on three?" Sam nods and adjusts his hands on the easel, so he can turn it. "One... two... three!"</p><p>They both turn their easels, revealing their work to the other. Sam's eyes widen as he stares at Spencer's work. It's metallic splatter paint overlaid with abstract shapes, all bright colors, almost neon, but still showing a depth of shape. "That belongs in a museum," Sam says shaking his eyes. "You made <em>that</em> in ten minutes?"</p><p>"Well, more like twelve if we're gonna be accurate, but yea? It's a small canvas and kinda sloppy, but it was really-"</p><p>"It's amazing," Sam whispers. Spencer's eyes lit up, locked on Sam's before turning to his work. "Oh, wait, no-" There is no way his work can hold up to Spencer's. But that's not what this is about.</p><p>Spencer moves closer, examining the painting. For some reason, Sam holds his breath, his chest feeling tight as Spencer looks over everything. "Did you mean to make it so..." He gestures with his hands, making a square. "It's really... just... what's the word?"</p><p>"Bad?" Sam jokes, but Spencer shakes his head.</p><p>"Like... looks like you used a graph to make it," he says. "Like I wanna say <em>even</em> but that's not it... it looks just mapped out." Huh? Sam moves next to Spencer. He didn't mean to, but each blotch of color is about the same side. Laid out almost like a grid. That must be what Spencer means. "You should add to it, once it dries. It's really cool. Would make a good background."</p><p>"Help me with it?" The words fall out of Sam's mouth before he can rethink them. But it's not weird to ask. Spencer's an artist. Why does it feel weird to ask?</p><p>"Definitely," Spencer agrees. Sam lets out a breath, his shoulders relaxing as he finishes off his drink. "And cause I'm VERY protective of my brushes, you can make me a better tasting drink while I wash these out." Spencer gathers all the brushes in his hands, along with the cups of water, and heads to the bathroom. "And make it a strong one! We're getting LIT TONIGHT!"</p><p>He can't help the giggle as he takes Spencer's cup and his own. The margarita mix was pretty good, but a bit sweet to have another. He grabs the ginger beer and a vodka nip, mixing it for himself before mixing a nip of tequila with the daiquiri for Spencer. Looks more colorful and sweeter, like Spencer.</p><p>While waiting for Spencer, he takes the drinks to the bean bags, turning on the TV to a music channel for 80s music. It's a nice change from the classic rock he's always listening to, and it seems like something Spencer would like.</p><p>He fidgets with his straw, stirring his drink and sipping it as he waits for Spencer. It's almost a song later when Spencer slides into the room playing an air guitar. "Hell yea dude! Now <em>this</em> is a party!" He holds out Spencer's drink for him, and after drinking half of it, Spencer places it down and grabs Sam's hand. "Dance dude!"</p><p>"Oh, uh- I-" But Spencer's already pulled Sam up somehow. "I don't really- I'm not huge on-"</p><p>"It's just us," Spencer says, doing a moonwalk towards a more open spot. "Not gonna judge, but I'm not gonna make you!"</p><p>Sam smiles, squeezing Spencer's hand before dropping it. He's never really been one for dancing, so he waits to see what Spencer does. And because it is 80s music, Spencer decides to do the disco. Which is an easy enough move, even if it looks ridiculous. Especially with two awkward giants doing it. So he switches it to that other 80s dance move with the peace sign. "Yes! Go Sam!" Spencer cheers. He jumps up and down while clapping. Sam laughs as Spencer takes his hands again and twirls them around. "WAIT! We should do that-that line dancing thing?"</p><p>"Do si do?" Sam asks in between breaths.</p><p>"No, the other one! The skinny one!" Spencer hooks his arm through Sam's. "Ya know?"</p><p>"Ohh! Yea! What's this even called?" Sam starts skipping in a circle with Spencer, and he can't help but laugh loudly as they do.</p><p>Spencer starts spinning them faster. "Who cares! Get ready! Set!" He lets go of Sam, flinging him towards the bean bags. "Go!" Sam laughs, barely catching his balance enough to catch himself before crashing into anything. "AND HE STUCK THE LANDING!"</p><p>"Thank you, thank you!" Sam bows a bit before flopping down into the bean bag, taking a large gulp of his drink to cool down. He takes a few deep breaths and wipes his forward. "Water break?"</p><p>"Water break!" Spencer agrees. He disappears and comes back with two glasses filled with water and ice. "Hydrate or dydrate!"</p><p>Sam giggles and takes the glass, sighing at how cold it is. He takes a sip as Spencer changes the music to something more laid back, maybe Indie? It's nice. Sam closes his eyes for a second, listening to the music and Spencer's heavy breathing. It's... so calming. Comforting even. Familiar. A life he could have had.</p><p>His eyes snap open as he grips the cold glass tighter. Spencer turns to him, his smile dropping. "Sam? You feeling okay?" Sam shakes his head and takes a deep breath. "Might help to talk about it, if you want. I'll just listen."</p><p>"Just... thinking about what I've missed out on... what I'm still missing out on." Sam turns the glass in his hands, so the ice clinks together. "On the life I could've had." Ha takes a deep breath and forces a smile. "It's no big-"</p><p>"No." Spencer sits up and pulls his bean bag closer to Sam. "Don't invalidate yourself like that." Sam tilts his eyes, letting his face relax into a frown as Spencer continues. "Let yourself be upset. Not healthy to be in denial about what you want."</p><p>Taking another deep breath, Sam nods. "Okay. You're right... It's just I can't change it. I have to make the most of it."</p><p>"Why can't you change it?" Spencer's voice is so soft, so gentle. Like he actually cares. Wants Sam to have something better.</p><p>There's no way to actually explain his life, not in a way that won't make Spencer kick him out, so he tries to stay as close to the truth as he can. "Well, it's our family business. Without our dad to help out, I really need to work there, and I don't know what else I could even do. I don't have enough money to move out and try another job, and I don't have enough money to finish my degree." He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. It's been a long time since he's thought about college, what he lost when Jess...</p><p><em>Fuck.</em> He wipes at his eyes, but Spencer's too observant. His hand is on Sam's knee, squeezing it slightly as he tilts his head and watches Sam with those wide eyes. "That's... really shitty man. I'm sorry."</p><p>Shrugging, Sam says, "It's just how it is. I can get away for a bit, but... there's nothing else out there for me."</p><p>"Um, hello?" Spencer pulls back and gestures to himself. Sam laughs, some more tears falling out before he can stop them. He wipes them away. "You got me now! And if it's too hard for you to get out here, I'll bring Carly down or have her stay with some friends and visit you at work!"</p><p>"Definitely," Sam agrees, but it's a lie. He could never have Spencer come visit them. Not when he doesn't even have a house. When the closest thing to a home he has right now is torn between an old car. Unless you count Bobby's, but they hardly visit and there's no way they could have Spencer there. Too much stuff to do with hunting to have a non-hunter stay over. It would be too dangerous.</p><p>But they're together right now, and there's sometimes lulls in their hunts. It wouldn't be too hard to visit Spencer every few months. "I'll definitely visit," he repeats, reaching out and taking Spencer's hand to squeeze it. Spencer gives him a bright smile-that's somehow soft too?- and squeezes back before moving closer to Sam, pressing their shoulders together.</p><p>"Let's watch something stupid," Spencer says reaching with his foot to pull the remote closer. Sam giggles at the added effort Spencer puts into not moving as he somehow kicks the remote into his lap and turns on <em>The Princess Bride</em>. Without thinking about it, Sam stretches his arm out, so Spencer can shift closer and lay his head on his chest. He squeezes his hand, his chest feeling tight but light at the same time as he rubs Spencer's shoulder.</p><p>"No falling asleep yet!" Spencer teases kicking Sam's shin.</p><p>"OW!" Sam says, slapping Spencer's shoulder in retaliation, but Spencer just giggles and settles his head back down. "Rude."</p><p>But all Spencer does in response is give a shrug and a slight smirk as his eyes turn back to the movie. But Sam can't make his eyes follow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally finished! Hope you enjoyed!</p><p>Also, I rewatched Season 2 of Supernatural, and why do they all blame themselves for the Gates of Hell being opened? They were literally the only ones who figured it out and tried to stop it, and everyone, including them, blames them for the demons getting out. Please discuss cause I cannot get over this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>